


Five stages of Grief in the resistance and five Rookies

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Selves, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In five different versions of the Sonic Forces timeline,five different rookies faced Eggman's forces and dealt with grief's stages.
Kudos: 1





	1. Stage one: Denial

Ralph the Wolf, otherwise known as the Rookie of the Resistance always like to pretend that everything was okay. He did not like hiding his real feelings, but all this was just a bad dream, right? There was no way could have taken over the entire planet, right? 

It was just a nightmare,he'd see his friends and they'd all be safe and alive right? "I don't know how to break it to Ralph, he's barely left Knotwood Knuckles." Amy sighed to the red echidna as Knuckles sighed. "Ralph seems to be taking it worse then Tails." They both looked at Ralph's training as he hopped and skipped past the robots on the way to free Sonic from the prison. 

"I really hope that death 

The jackal with scars scoffed while holding the phantom ruby in his hand. "Red wolf." "It's Ralph, M-mister Infinite. What do you want with me? What did you do to my friends?!" Infinite then raised an eyebrow before sighing. "You're still in denial about what I did a whole year ago Ralph? Fine, allow me to shatter that block. I killed them, nothing personal. Just my job." 

Then Ralph visibly stilled in shock in Metropolis, before saying while struggling to let his anger boil over upon seeing the killer. "You wouldn't mind if I leave, right?" Now this really annoyed Infinite as he replied. "No! I can't since you serve the Resistance. Time to wash the weaklings out!" A cautious and muttering Ralph muttered as he tried to avoid Infinte. "This is not happening. Why did I let this happen?!" 

Ralph then sighed as he looked at the mission report. "I still can't believe that 

Facing Infinite again was scary all over again, in light on what Eggman had been planning with the fake sun. But eventually Eggman got stopped, with the help of the two Sonics as Ralph cheered in joy at the sight of blue skies over Mobius. But unfortunately our hero saw Infinite's body lying near the reactor and went to bury it. "Rest easy my old squad friends. Even you Infinite." He sighed as he put a red spider lily on the ground to remember those who had fallen to Eggman's selfish plan.


	2. Anger of Shamur's Sandgrouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another time, a bird girl form Shamur grapples with her temper and her own misplaced blame towards Tails in order to be a better person.

Tails ducked as the sound of a Red Wisp-on hitting the target narrowly aimed at him , as a female voice who sounded vaguely familiar yelled at him. "Watch where you're going tails. You moron,you could've gotten killed or burnt. Then Knuckles wouldn't let me hear the end of it!!!" Oh, it was Sahab the Sand-grouse wearing her goggles, bronze shoes and white gloves, he always got her mixed up with Wave the Swallow. Maybe it was the eyes,tone of voice or just her short fuse. 

He gulped. "S-s-sorry. Just thinking about what might have happened if Sonic was here." "It won't help. Just stay out of my way,you could've helped them!" 

"she's too short tempered and aggressive against the robots Sonic." Amy groaned as Knuckles 

She smirked as she readied her Lightning Wisp-on at Infinite and replied. "Bring it on murderer. I've been itching for a good fight against you for ages. My squad will rest easily now I can face you!" "Really? Guess you and me are the same after all,besides that we shared the same Zone of birth. But your luck's run out!" Infinite chuckled as she dived straight towards him as Knuckles moaned. "I told Sahab not to face Infinite alone,even if we know a little bit about the Phantom Ruby now! Why is she fighting him before we evacuate from Metropolis?"


	3. Stage Three- Bargaining

Kitten the Cat flipped a coin as she whispered. "I bet heads that I'll be able to get inside the prison and get out with Sonic Rouge. Didn't just get my luck when I joined the resistance." 

"So what are you offering anyway ruby user?" Kitten queried out of curiosity as she readied a yellow drill Wispon while flipping a coin as Infinite sighed. "Somebody with that much skill at probability sensing should not be wasting their own skills, for a group of people who could not fix the flaws of this world. True Eggman himself is rather cruel, but he pays well." "Kitten shrugged as she replied. "Tails. Nah, wasn't thinking about splitting with this crew. Nice pitch though." 

Tails nearly spat out his juice as the yellow two tailed fox replied. "I honestly can't believe you were flipping a coin toss on your own side! We really need to talk about your bet taking Kitty!" 


	4. Stage 4- Depression of the Glacial Bear

The grey wolf felt too drained and sad to get up today again. But Vinter knew Tails was counting on him, he liked the young fox's offers to cheer him up. They both were hurting in their own little ways because of Eggman. 

" That's not right, how did you manage to survive all of that for six years and not pass out or get such scars as my own." 

"I just can't find the energy to break out of this rut. Sonic, how would you know what I went through thanks to Infinite? Just stop bothering me and leave, because I don't want to be fixed!" The Cyan Whispon being pointed by a crying Vinter the Bear at his own face, made Sonic flinch as he yelled. "Whoa, whoa. whoa. Okay, that was a low blow. " 

Then suddenly Infinite made Sonic's wounds re-open as Vinter snapped. "T-that's going too far Infinite. Why bother reopening old wounds when it's pointless." The jackal did not respond as he was muttering something about not being weak. 

"I doubt my depression will magically go away since Infinite is gone, or Eggman got away Amy. But this is a good week, which is good for my mood I guess. I can't help you all them time here in the warm, but call me if you need something frozen." Vinter took a deep breath as he was about to leave


	5. Acceptance- Stage five the finale!

In a weird way, zhey was happy. It wasn't exactly new, but now everybody else could accept the grief, as Infinite had failed to do, they could move on from the hurt Eggman had caused. So Zahira thought. 


End file.
